


You're The Moon I Howl To (A Sterek Halloween)

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Girl!Stiles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Halloween, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Temporarily Human Derek, Temporarily Werewolf Stiles, Twilight References, Vampire Lydia Martin, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: On the night of Hallow's Eve, strange things happen and Stiles and Derek find themselves switched in different roles. Derek is the human and Stiles is the werewolf. Will things go back to normal, or will they be stuck like this forever?





	

"Lydia, I cannot believe you are making me wear this!" Stiles exclaimed, stepping out of her bathroom to show Lydia the costume she forced onto her. It was Halloween, and Stiles was getting ready to go to Lydia's Halloween party she was hosting this year. Everyone was to be in costume, so Stiles had to wear a costume, which she wasn't a very big fan of. She loved Halloween, she really did, but she hated all the costume options they had for girls this year. All of them very slutty and revealing, which was something she desperately wanted to avoid. She opted to go as Bat Girl (the same costume she wore the last three years in a row), but Lydia forced her way into Stiles' room and made her change. 

Now, Stiles was wearing what she wanted to avoid, a sexy werewolf costume which was basically a dress with a hood and ears on it. The costume was made of fleece material, which kept her warm from the cold October night, but the skirt went a little passed over her ass cheeks, leaving a lot of her legs to show until it reached the knee-high boots (which thankfully had no heals) and a very low neckline. It did hug her curves in the right places and showed much of her mole-speckled skin as much as it legally can, but Stiles felt very uncomfortable in it. She fumbled with the skirt, trying to make it go lower, but the tight fabric kept it in place. 

"You look wonderful, Stiles. Don't be so insecure." Lydia says, smiling wide as she grabs Stiles' hand and drags her to the toilet in the bathroom and forced her to sit on the lid while she prepped her tools to do Stiles' hair. 

"But this is what I was trying to avoid, Lydia! Everyone's going to think I'm a slut." Stiles tried to argue while Lydia began sectioning off her hair.

"They will not," Lydia says around the hairpin she held between her lips, picking and pulling at Stiles' unruly hair. "They will think you're gorgeous. And it's going to be the only night you get to be this good looking."

"But what will Derek think?" Stiles asked, ignoring the smell of heat-protectant and her hair burning under the hot metal curling iron. 

Ever since she meet Derek, Stiles has had a crush on him, well as close of a crush she could feel while also hating his guts at the same time. It started out as her not trusting Derek because he was being all Obi-Wan Kenobi about everything werewolf related, but she slowly began to trust him when he saved her from being werewolf chow by Isaac. From then on, Stiles always preferred Derek over the others that have caught her eye (even Scott, but Scott was her bro and that would be gross....). 

"Well, he will think that you look amazing," Lydia answers and smiled wide at Stiles as she styled her hair. "So will all the boys and men. So, stop complaining and let me make you look so unrecognizable, even Jackson won't even realize it's you,"

"Looking forward to it," Stiles huffs in defeat while Lydia finished with her hair. 

When Lydia was through with her, Stiles almost looked beyond recognizable. Lydia had curled her hair to look like Stiles had wild curls that framed her face that gave her a heart-shaped look. Stiles' eyes were lined with black eyeliner into a cat-eye look and had light gray eyeshadow to go with the color of her costume. Her lips were painted blood red with just a little line of it going down her lip to make it look like she just ate a fresh kill, and fake fangs that Lydia inserted herself. 

Stiles had to admit that she looked good, but she wasn't going to say it out loud. Not even when Lydia had dressed as a Queen Vampire and even had a tight black dress and similar looking fangs. She looked way batter than Stiles ever would, and that just lowered her self-esteem a little. By the time they were done, Lydia dragged Stiles out of her house, after having Sheriff Stilinski take multiple pictures because he could not believe he actually had a daughter. Once that embarrassing event was over, Lydia and Stiles went to Lydia's house where the party was being held, and the music could from the front porch of the house. 

Stiles had to be dragged in at this point, not wanting to have anyone see her like this. "This is too embarrassing, Lydia! I can't do this!"

"Relax, Stiles," Lydia says, pulling Stiles until she had her arm wrapped around Stiles' and clasping her hand between her fingers. "This is just a party. No one is going to judge you here. "

"I hate this. I really hate this!" Stiles breathes, her eyes looking in every direction to see if anyone was staring at her. She was afraid something like that would happen.

Lydia rolled her eyes, then tugged Stiles with her as she made her way to their pack, who were off in their own corner. Stiles could barely see them under the strobing lights, but she could see them under the costumes they wore. Scott, the closest to her, wore a lumberjack costume and even had a fake beard on to cover his crooked jaw. Allison, who was standing right next to Scott, was wearing an Angel costume, with a fake halo on top of her head and rather small cupid wings. Boyd and Erica came as a couple, both being the two characters from Twilight movie (Stiles thinks from the third movie since they were both wearing all black outfit with smudges of dirt caked on their cheeks) and even added to the outfit with having their natural yellow eyes out. Even Isaac wore a costume, but he was dressed as a hunter (with the help of Allison) and even had his own (fake)crossbow and everything. 

"Finally you two made it," Scott shouts over the blaring music as he sees Lydia and Stiles approach. 

"Lydia was holding me hostage while she tortured me with hair products and make-up," Stiles responds, causing Lydia to roll her eyes once more. Scott just laughs and smiled at Stiles.

"Well, you do look amazing," Scott compliments and that makes Stiles blush.

"Shut up," She grumbles and punches his shoulder.

"Ow," Scott makes a fake hurt look, playfully rubbing his shoulder. "Oh, I love this song!"

"Then come on," Allison says, giving Scott her famous dimpled smile before dragging him to the dance floor. 

And like that, everyone dispersed and went to the dance floor in couples. Stiles was left on her own, watching as the others got to dance while she stood awkwardly by the snack table. This is why Stiles never went to that many parties, she was always the odd one out, and everyone always had fun without her. Stiles sighed, then leaned against the wall, ignoring the awkward breeze that passed her legs. Thank god, Stiles managed to convince Lydia to let her wear shorts under the skirt of the dress. At least she didn't feel that exposed. 

"Someone doesn't look like their having fun," Stiles hears a familiar voice next to her. She turns to see Derek standing there, also in costume, looking like he would rather be somewhere else than here. "Are you supposed to be a werewolf?"

"A sexy one, apparently," Stiles huffs and Derek leans against the same wall. "Lydia made me,"

"Figured," Derek responds, but then smiles (only a tug of the lips) and looked at her. "But you do look great."

"Thanks," Stiles couldn't help but match his smile. "What are you supposed to be?" 

Stiles glanced at his costume, noticing that he was wearing something that looked to belong in the 1700s, but sexified. It was almost all black, with the top being left open far enough for Stiles could see Derek's sculpted chest and chest hair. She bit her lip a little, trying to hide the blush from going to her cheeks before she looked back at Derek's face. He seemed to be amused for some reason and stepped away from the wall as if to model the costume for her. 

"According to Lydia, I'm supposed to be Red Riding Hood." Derek replies, almost cringing a bit. "At least she didn't make me wear a dress or anything." 

"Where's the red cape?" Stiles asked, actually amused with the fact that Derek was just as uncomfortable as she was, all thanks to Lydia. 

"Here," Derek pulls over the cape that was hidden by his broad shoulders. It wasn't as bright as she thought it would be. It was a deep red, like blood red, and it actually suited the costume well. "I feel ridiculous in this,"

"No, you look great," Stiles argues, still smiling as she comes closer to him and adjusts the collar of the costume for him. "You make a very handsome red riding hood,"

"And you make for a very sexy Big Bad Wolf," Derek says in a teasing tone.

"Hardy Har har," Stiles says, playfully glaring at Derek. "Are you going to dance?"

"I don't dance," Derek replies, crossing his arms over his chest. "What about you?"

Stiles shakes her head, "Not really in the mood."

"So you got all dolled up for nothing?" Derek asked, quirking one of his very expressive eyebrows.

"Not like I had much of a choice," Stiles sighs and leans back against the wall. "Of course, I never get to look this pretty most of the time."

Derek frowns, "You always look beautiful, Stiles,"

Stiles turned to look at him, her expression almost shocked. "Really?"

"You always do," Derek says, smiling reassuringly at her. "Even if you had bed head and morning breath,"

"Please stop," Stiles blushes and covers her eyes.

"Well, it's true," Derek goes in front of her and grabs her hands. He pulls them away from her face. 

"You're just saying that," Stiles sighs, pulling away to try and escape his grasp, but Derek was much quicker. He had placed his hands on her hips, pulling her until she was literally pressed against his. He was staring deep into her eyes, his breath gently brushing over her face. 

"I'm saying nothing but the truth, Stiles. You are beautiful, no matter what you wear. You always are, and you can't let yourself doubt that." Derek says to her, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Stiles could feel her heart beating inside her chest, thumping against her ribcage. Her breath was caught in her throat as she seemingly fell deep into Derek's hazel colored eyes. He was so close to her, closer than he has ever been possible, and she could easily lean in and press her lips against his if she wanted to. Right now, she really wanting to. Stiles wanted to do more than just kiss Derek, she wanted to rip his clothes apart and take him right there. Of course, Stiles had to reign in her thoughts and just gently smiled at Derek.

"Thanks," Stiles tells him, slowly leaning in to press a kiss against his stubbled cheek. Derek looked surprised, but was quickly replaced with content and smiled back at her. 

"No problem." Derek replies and they stand there for a moment. 

Then, they slowly begin to lean into each other, their noses gently brushing against each other before Stiles felt something crack in her head. She pulled back, gripping her head in pain and letting a strangled groan escape her lips. Stiles cried in pain, closing her eyes as she staggers backward and nearly collapsed onto the floor. Derek watches in shock as Stiles cries out in pain, gasping and panting as he sees actual claws begin to grow from her fingertips.

"Stiles, are you alright?" Derek asked, rushing to Stiles' side. Her hair was now hiding her face, and he moved to brush it out of the way, but then she suddenly growls at him. Like a real growl escaped her lips, and she looked at him with bright yellow glowing eyes. He gasps in surprise, but he keeps his stance, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The last time he checked, Stiles was a hundred percent human, she shouldn't be shifting into a werewolf. 

"Get away from me!" Stiles roars, swiping her claws at him, causing him to throw his arm out and she got him with three large gashes. Then, Stiles had run out of the house in the instant and Derek watched as she went, waiting for the gashes to heal before he attempted to figure out what was going on. 

He looked around to notice something was off about everyone in the room. Everyone seemed to have been in the same state that Stiles was in. All cringing in pain before they begin to act out, some more violently than others. Scott and Allison are rushing towards him, both looking to be in a panic. 

"What the hell is going on?" Derek asked, mindlessly holding his arm where Stiles had scratched him. 

"Everyone is acting weird, like deadly weird. Lydia suddenly attacked Jackson and said that she needed his blood," Scott says, eyes wide and scared. "Then Boyd and Erica couldn't stop shining their eyes! It's like they're frozen or something!"

"Stiles just shifted," Derek replies, causing Scott's poor eyes to bug out even more.

"What's happening?" Scott asked, mostly to himself as he tried to figure out what was going on. 

"I think everyone is turning into the costumes they were wearing," Allison says like she was deep in thought. "Like in that scene from Halloween Town, the sequel,"

"So everyone is turning into the creatures they're portraying?" Derek asked, feeling a headache coming in because now all this seemed to be too much. 

"It would make sense..." Scott eyes, then his eyes wonder to Derek's arm. "Dude, you're bleeding! Did Stiles scratch you?"

"Yeah, but it should be healing now-" Derek looks at his arm and sees that the gashes had not even healed at all. In fact, they looked even worse if he was being honest. "What the hell!"

"I think it's not just the ones in monster costumes either," Allison says, turning to Scott. She grabs onto his beard, then yanks at it. Scott hisses in pain, then his eyes are the size of saucers as he feels his face. 

"My beard... it's real!" Scott shouts, slowly beginning to freak out. 

"Shit, if Stiles and Lydia are monsters now, then that means whoever is dressed as someone human, then they turn into humans as well." Derek deducts, frowning as he uses his cape to clean the blood from his arm and looks for something to wrap around the gashes. 

"What does that mean?" Allison asked, staring at Derek in worry.

"It means, both Scott and I can't help anyone because we're humans now." Derek answers and Scott looks about ready to pass out. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Allison asked, turning to Scott and wrapping her arms around him to keep him from collapsing.

"Try and figure out what is causing this, and do your best to fix it. I'm going after Stiles before she does something she'll regret." Derek says, began to make his way out of the house to follow where Stiles ran off to.

"But she's a werewolf and you're a human now, what if she hurts you?" Allison asks while Scott seems to be snapping out of his haze.

"Don't worry about me, I'm sure Stiles wouldn't hurt me," Derek says with certainty in his voice, then runs out of the house, leaving Scott and Allison behind.

Derek runs through Lydia's backyard and into the woods beyond the gate. He couldn't smell Stiles' scent, but he knew she couldn't have run off that far. So, he just wanders through the woods, thankful for the cape Lydia made him wear, especially since his normal high-temperature body heat was turned down to a mild like humans. He wasn't used to this feeling, the feeling of vulnerability as he walks through the dark woods. Derek looks this way and that, his plain human eyes strained to see in the darkness as he tried to look for Stiles. 

When he hears something snap in the distance, Derek freezes and looks over his shoulder. He can't see anything beyond the moonlight, but he can feel his hackles rise as the sound of footsteps echo through the trees. Despite feeling the human instinct of fear, Derek was actually calm. His heart slows down a little, and he looks around for a moment before he can see a pair of yellow eyes staring right at him. Derek can hear Stiles growl from the shadows and still he doesn't feel fear. From years of being a werewolf, Derek's learned not to be afraid of many things. And now, he wasn't even afraid of Stiles as she slowly made her way towards him. 

Derek stands still, waiting until Stiles was fully visible in the moonlight. She had not yet shifted, all she had was her fangs, glowing eyes, and razor sharp claws. She looked deadly, but Derek wasn't intimidated. Instead, he was enthralled. Stiles looked beautiful, not more so than she usually does, but she looked graceful as a wolf. If he were still a werewolf at this moment, Derek would feel his wolf jump with glee and excitement, that its mate was just like him. It's equal. Derek remained still, but raised uninjured arm towards her, slowly beckoning to her.

"It's okay, Stiles. Everything's going to be okay," Derek promises her, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Stiles steps forward hesitantly, her now bare feet snapping more twigs as she made her way towards him. "Don't hurt mate," Derek hears her mutter softly to herself.

"You won't hurt me," Derek reassures her, keeping his hand out for her. "Stiles won't hurt me,"

"Mate," Stiles breathes, her eyes wide and wild, but gently takes Derek's hand in hers. Almost keening at it's smoothness.

"Yes, Stiles, mate," Derek whispers, pulling Stiles to him. "Let's go back to the pack. They need our help, and I want to get you home safe and sound,"

"Mate," Stiles breathes, pulling Derek into her embrace, burying her nose into the hair on his neck and inhaling deeply. "Mine,"

"Yes, yours," Derek agrees, letting Stiles scent him. He's sure Allison and Scott would handle things by themselves for a few more moments. 

Stiles purs in content, letting go of Derek enough to look him in the eyes, her yellow eyes slowly turning back to their normal wide amber colored eyes he loved so much. "Derek?"

"Yes?" Derek asked, still staring deep into her eyes.

"What happened?" Stiles looked around to find herself in the middle of the woods with Derek. "Where the hell are we?"

"It's a long story," Derek tells her, taking her hand into his. "I think someone cast a spell that made everyone turn into the creature they were pretending to be." 

"And I turned into an actual wolf," Stiles finishes for him, then sniffs a little. "Wait, is that blood?"

Stiles looks down and can see the gashes on Derek's arm. "What the... Did I do that?" Stiles asked him, her own voice wavering in pain as she takes in how much pain she caused.

"Stiles, it's fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore," Derek places his hand underneath her chin, making her look up at him again. 

"But, I hurt you," Stiles whispers and Derek gently pecks her lips. Stiles looked at him in surprise, but Derek was already pulling her back to the Martin house.

"I'm fine, seriously. I've dealt with worse than a few scratches. Besides, Scott and the others need our help." Derek tells her, then leads her back to the house. 

Thankfully, by then Scott and Allison had found that it was actually a witch who cast the spell, but it was by mistake. She had reversed the spell, and almost everyone was back to normal. The party dispersed after that, everyone feeling really exhausted from changing from one species to the next in one night. Derek had brought Stiles home, wanting to make sure she was alright especially experiencing her first and hopefully last shift as a werewolf.

"I officially hate Halloween now," Stiles says as Derek walks her to the door. 

"It wasn't all that bad," Derek shrugs and presses a kiss on Stiles' forehead. "At least I got to see how you would be like as a werewolf." 

"And what did you think? Was I some rabid animal?" Stiles asked and Derek scoffed. 

"You were fine. I'm just surprised that you didn't kill anyone," Derek says, making Stiles roll her eyes. 

"Hardy har har," Stiles says and gets her keys out. "So..."

"So?" Derek asked, watching her curiously. 

"About that kiss..." Stiles began, but her cheeks heated up and she looked down at her graciously socked feet. "Was that a spur of the moment, or did it mean something?"

"How about you ask me after I take you out to dinner?" Derek asked and Stiles looked at him in surprise.

"Y-Yeah... Dinner sounds great," Stiles nods as he smiles wide.

"Great, Happy Halloween, Big Bad," Derek winks and leaves Stiles staring after him on the porch of her house. 

Stiles couldn't help the smile as she shakes her head and walks into her house, closing the door behind her.


End file.
